Love From A Horse
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It take place in the ancient time. Ken is a legendary creature. One day, he turn into a human. What should he do? He didn't even know what to do? Chapter 5 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. You know 'lah'. Hi, it's me again, Pandora Of Time. This story takes place in the ancient time. Have nothing to do with the Digimon show.  
  
Chapter 1 ^_^ The Story Begin ^_^  
  
Love is every where. Love is free for everyone. Everyone can have love even...a horse like me. You can call me Ken if you want or maybe you can call me like what Hikari calls me. Let me tell you this story of mine, how I experience the love from a human girl. Can you explain what is human? Human are living creature that is nearly as same as animal, but there's some different between it too like human have...feeling.  
  
Every time, we will wake up in the morning as usual. Hikari will also brush my long purple hair. The stick that all human called it a horn that's on my head made Hikari's job harder to brush. I'm a horse, no, no, no. I'm actually a Pegasus and a Unicorn mix together. I got wings, which made me looked like a monster. But people like me because I'm rare and the only one here. I don't know where I came from. But I can only remember Hikari's father bringing me back home from somewhere...like from my family. I miss them a lot. Now I'm about 16 years old, horse's age. I'm fully adult but Hikari still calls me 'Silly Pony'. She can call me silly but...I'm not even a pony.  
  
Hikari's parents died a long time ago. I live with Hikari. I have to take care of her too. Sometime she is quite forgetful herself. At night I have to peep through the window to see if she has enough blankets. I've sleep outside of the house since I was 5. My body is getting larger and so is my horn and my pair of wings. I can fly around but Hikari normally won't let me do that. She's scare that I'll fly away and leave her alone. Hikari will sell her crops that she has planted to people that is in the city. I haven't been in the city before. What will it be like? I wonder.  
  
Hikari's Pov  
  
Every night I pray that someday I will have a person who I can speak with. But I got Ken, a horse with wings and horn. He is my best friend ever since I'm a child. My father took him away from his family and gave it to me as a playmate. I felt sorry for him ever since. He look gloomy everyday but he will feel better when he runs a few rounds in my yard. Even though, our house is small and I have to fix it all the time after the rain. We still feel happy living here in the woods together.  
  
One day, I went to the city to sell my crops. I saw a group of people talking and warning people about bandits in the woods. I was quite scared myself. But I have to go home too. I walk into the woods, and then I saw Ken standing there waiting for me. He accompany me home every time. I felt a lot safer when I'm with him. He's an adult horse now but he still does silly stuff like knocking his head on the tree with his horn. He just wanted to get some fruit from it.  
  
When we are half way home, I felt something coming closer toward us. It was the bandit! They pounce out from no where and capture us. They use ropes and tied up Ken. Ken was moving around to get free but fail. They is too many of them and too little of us. I'm scare that they will do something bad to us. By the looks of their faces, they don't look friendly. One of the bandits come toward me. It was their leader. He was touching me.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Look what we have here. A girl and her horse. How nice. Let's settle her here." said the leader.  
  
I know what he is going to do to me. And I don't even want to think about it. I started to cry. He tore off my cloth. I close my eyes. I can hear everyone laughing at me. He left me with my undergarment. I am so scared. My whole body is shaken. He is molesting me, rubbing my thigh.  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I 'm trying to break free. But they are too strong. I saw them doing something really bad to her and I don't like it. I was so mad. Hikari didn't even scream nor do anything. This must be serious. With all my might, I run and pulled the bandits with me. They let go of their hand. I run toward the bandit that is with Hikari. I bulldozed him. The bandits starts to run away. Hikari was crying. I offered her a ride home on my back. But I didn't get any response from her. Then she started to stand up on her feet. She cover her body with her hands. I used my wing to cover her up. The night was cold and it started to rain.  
  
"Ken let's stop here. We can't go any further." said Hikari.  
  
We settle down here. I use my wing as an umbrella to cover her from the rain. She has fallen asleep, but I can still hear sobbing out of her. I was so stupid. I can't even protect her. I'm nothing but a bag of luggage to her. If I'm a......If I'm a human, I definitely can help her, and save her. I tried to cry, but horses can't cry. Because horses shouldn't have feeling. But what is this I'm feeling. I neigh and looked at the dark sky. I wish that I will turn into a human so that I can help her, rescue her and make her save from everything. And suddenly the sky started to shine a bright light. My body started to tremble. And for a second there, I felt that my body is getting smaller. The horn that is on my head went inside of my forehead. It was so painful, it make feel kind of dizzy. I was dripping wet but I felt so hot. I collapsed next to Hikari.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I should feeling bad to myself. It will make my life worst. The felt that the rain had stopped. Today, it will be a new whole me. I woke up and yawn. I felt something different around me. I heard somebody groaning next to me. It was a naked boy with dark purple hair. His behind was facing me. I was shocked. I felt like screaming a loud now. He started to wake up. He saw me. I was wearing my undergarment. I started to blush. He look quite handsome. He's body was well build, but for some reason I felt that I knew this boy. He try to come near me. I backed away and try to reach for something like a stone to throw at him. He try to speak but can't. He look worry and try to reach his neck and touch it. He's weird. He manage to speak a bit and said...  
  
"Hi...hikari. I'm...Ke...Ken. I...turn...human. Don't scare." he said.  
  
He is...Ken. How come? He try to move near me. I sit there, on my spot, unmoved. He used his head and knock mine.  
  
"Ouch" said Ken.  
  
It's definitely Ken. He use to do that to me. My head hurt. He hold his head and massage it. Then I ask him...  
  
"Ken, it's that really you?" he nodded his head. I can't believe my own eyes. I don't know what to do with a human boy. Should I treat him like a horse or what? 


	2. Ken' New Life

Chapter 2  
  
A New Start For Ken  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I try to stand up. It seems so hard to move with two legs. I drop down each time I stand up. Hikari turn her back on me and said...  
  
"Ken, are you alright? Just get up and try to move like this." Hikari was giving an example how to walk with two legs. It's so hard. My feet hurt because I have fallen down many time. I end up with bruises. I still feel a little bit dizzy.  
  
Finally we are home. But I feel sick. My body is burning. Hikari brush away my fringe that is covering my right eye. She put her hand on my forehead to measure the temperature. She said that I'm having a fever. What is fever, I think? But I know that it makes me feel bad. Then I went back outside.  
  
"Where are you going, Ken? Come back inside. You are still sick" she said.  
  
"Hikari. I'm...always stay outside of my house." I said. My English is bad. I better work on it. Every time I face her she will cover her eye and shout. I don't know why.  
  
"Hikari, are you alright. You are doing this, like this covering your face thing every time I look at you. You ... scare of me?" I ask her. Showing her an example of me covering my own face.  
  
"Ken. You are different now. You are a human. Human sure cover themselves with cloth and you can't go naked every time."  
  
"Like how?" I asked her. "I don't even have anything to cover with."  
  
"Oh...Just cover the part that is under your stomach, okay. It's actually your most private part."  
  
"You mean this long thing that I use to throw those yellow liquid that smell mushy." I pointed. But she doesn't even dare to look at it. When I'm a horse, she doesn't even care about it. What different can it make?  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That part."  
  
"Hikari. You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'm just going to go somewhere. I will be fine." I was getting worry. What will Hikari think of me now? Now I'm a human. She doesn't even want to look at me or start a conversation with me. I don't want to be left alone. Suddenly, my eyes were getting wet. What is this? I saw Hikari got it too when she was...she was...How to explain? It is like, when someone feels bad, their eyes will be wet? Human is one funny creature. I walked away covering the thing that Hikari will call it a 'ooo ooo' I settle down in the woods not far from my home. I try to seat down but it hurts. I forgot! I have to seat like a human.  
  
"Okay. Put your leg here and here." I mumble to myself. "There I done it." After a few time of failure I finally succeeded it. I was getting hungry. Then I saw something red up in a tree. It's apples. Yummy, yummy to my tummy. My mouth is drooling with drool of course. It was too high for me to reach. Then I've to knock it down with my head like always. I backed a little and started to charge. BOOM! I knocked the tree. Nothing have change accept my head. 'Ouch'. It hurt. There's a lump on my head. I've to run home to find Hikari if she knows how to stop this spinning that's in my head. I can't even stand up right. Everything is hurling around.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari! Help me stop this spinning that's in my head, will you? It hurts" I whimpered.  
  
"KEN! Please cover there first." She scream.  
  
"I'll try." Slowly, I put my hand away from my head and cover it. My head were spinning. My eyes is starting to get wet again. Hikari slowly rub my head with something that smell really awful. It smelled like herb. I can recognize it. It grow in the mountain. We use to go there often to get some herb to sell it. Hikari's hand was so soft and gentle. It makes me remember how my mother will snuggle me and care for me. My mother's love for me.  
  
"Hikari." I said.  
  
"What is it, Ken? She ask.  
  
"Do you still like me? I don't want to be alone. I want to stay with you. You feel like my mama. ~sob~ I like it. It make me feel warm." I snuggled. She wrap her arm around me. She took out a cloth and cover me.  
  
"How do you end up with lump on your head, Ken?" she ask.  
  
"Well, I was knocking my head on the tree so that the fruits will drop down from the tree."  
  
"Silly Pony" tease Hikari. She chuckle a bit. Looking at my dumb expression. "Well Ken. I think you should take a bath. You smell."  
  
"Okay." I said. I went to the watering hole. I was shock when I saw my reflection on the water.  
  
"Who is that? Is it, me? I look...different." I touched my face. It's soft. My eyes where violet in colour. I dip myself in the water. I run around and make myself wet and clean as possible.  
  
A few day has past. Hikari bought some cloth for me from the city. It look pretty nice. But it doesn't felt comfortable. This few days, I've help Hikari with all her chores. It's easier when I'm a human with a pair of hand. It was dinner time. I still have trouble with how the way I eat and sit.  
  
"Ken sit properly. Don't eat so fast, okay? You will choke." As soon as she say choke. I really do choke on my food.  
  
"~cough~couh~ I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm hungry." I begin to eat again.  
  
"Ken, will you be so kind and help me with my chore?"  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Will you get that two basket of crops to the market in the town?  
  
"Uhh...I'm not sure whether I know how to go to the market, Hikari?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell you how to go there. It's easy."  
  
'Okay. I'll do my best."  
  
"Good. Thank you, Ken. You have helped me a lot."  
  
'No problem."  
  
I've never been to the city before. When I reach there, it's like a whole new world to me. Human were everywhere. There is little children running around in front of me. One of them nearly knock me down.  
  
"I better get this thing to the market. It's dangerous here. This thing is heavy too." I said to myself.  
  
After I've send the crops to the market. I explore the town. It was big. People were bargaining, shouting and talking with everyone. And there I saw a group of horses that look exactly like my kind. A man was torturing the horses. I must save my kind.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora O.T (Annie): How is it? I like it. You can also read another story of mine call 'If I Never Knew'. I like to write thing about Kukri because I felt that Hikari does care about more then Miyako. I'm not talking bad about her. Ken can be with the person he love. Love is free.  
  
Ken: Good for you. I will love the person that cares about me.  
  
Davis: Even me.  
  
Ken: Then what is Kensuke all about?"  
  
Davis: Don't know. I'm just following what they write and do it.  
  
Hikari: Please. Make us better.  
  
Annie: I love drawing.  
  
Davis: Let's draw, shall we?  
  
Ken: Read, enjoy and review. Please. I want to know how you feel about me.*puppy dog eye* I love you all that read this.  
  
Davis: Me too.  
  
T.K: Me three.  
  
Annie:????. Don't worry. Daisuke and Takeru will be in the next chapter. Please review. I want to know how well my story is. Is it good or bad? 


	3. My Own Kind

Chapter 3  
  
My Own Kind  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
All of them were put in one large cage. What's wrong with this human? Why do they put them in cages? I don't like what they have done to them. But what have happen to all of them? All of the horses didn't really have any horn. It was cut. That man is so mean. Now I came to know that all human is not good and friendly like Hikari. I must save them before it's too late. I slowly make my move without making any noise. I grabbed a stone and I try to break the lock with it gently. It will take a while if I do it that way. Unexpectedly, one of them was trying to speak to me. She was beautiful. She was like the most beautiful female horse I ever see. I began to feel my hormone is controlling me. I gazed at her, when suddenly another one of them, which is older, spoke to me.  
  
"Hurry up child. We must make it out of here, quickly." said him.  
  
I can still hear animal language! That's just so perfect. I hit the lock as hard as I could. Finally, the lock is broken. They rush out from the cage and fly up to the sky. But, when I was trying to escape, the man caught me.  
  
"Do you know what have you done, child? These horses will make me a fortune. With their horn and their feather as jewelry." said the man.  
  
"You are mean, mister. They don't deserve to be like this. They are living creature too, like us. Don't you understand? They have some feeling too." tear's starting to form in my eyes, I was nervous. I don't want to think what sort of thing they will do to me, like...those bandits. Human. They are a bunch of 'fortune freaks'. The man begin to talk, with burning fire in his heart.  
  
"Some feeling, huh! Then let me show you how's my feeling now, when my fortune flew off." he punch me hard on the face. My cheek sore. Blood drool slowly from my mouth. It hurt. I try to fight back. The fighting when on and on. People start to gather around us. The man was powerful and strong. It hit me everywhere. I drop to the ground. Pulling myself together, I can't fight no more, I've lose.  
  
Takeru's Pov  
  
"What shall we do Takeru? It's boring playing 'Kick the ball' all day no matter how fun it is, right? Takeru, are you listening to me? What are you looking at?"  
  
"Something is happening there and that's something to do with that 'freaking torture guy'. Lets check it out."  
  
"But there's too many crowd. We can't just bulldoze in."  
  
"Well, you are the one who said that you are boring. There's something and we got to see it."  
  
"So, you have been listening to what I said. Good friend. Hey Takeru, wait up!"  
  
"Excuse me. Pardon me. I want to get through."  
  
"Over here, Takeru." Yell Daisuke.  
  
"That poor guy. Daisuke, we can't let him torture this guy to death, right?"  
  
"Yeap. So, the same old plan."  
  
"You bet 'cha'!"  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
"Please mister, stop. Please." no matter how I plead him, he still beat me, even harder. I don't want to die like this. Hikari will be very sad. I must live through this. Then I saw two person standing in front of me. There were covering me from that vicious man.  
  
"Run. We will just distract him. Don't worry." said the blonde hair guy. I began to stand up and run as fast as my two leg can bring me. I went into the woods. I follow the track that some horses make.  
  
Takeru's Pov  
  
"Mister, have you ever wonder, why you can't get a good wife, have lot of lot of money and etc.etc.etc?" said Daisuke.  
  
"Why! I tell you why! That unwelcome visitor just blew up my fortune. Where is he now? I'm got to get him. Huh? Where is he? Oh...now I know. You two just want to distract me....... Hey, come back here, you street brats!"  
  
"Wow. Luckily, we make it in time. But I'm still worry about that guy. Wonder is he's okay?" I said.  
  
"Neh, he'll be fine. But, I haven't seen him here in the neighborhood before. Maybe he is like one of us. An orphan. Poor guy.  
  
"Yeah. Poor thing."  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I run and run until I tumble down the hill. I didn't see it coming. I sensed that the horses went that way, not too far from here. As I walk, I began to find myself in a meadow. It's beautiful. The horses are they. I'm so happy. There's so many thing I wanted to ask them. More and more question begin to pop out in my head.  
  
"Excuse me sir..." I begin to ask the oldest one among here.  
  
"Oh, you are the one that save us from that 'nightmare' place, right? Thank you, my child. We've owe you a favor."  
  
"Don't worry. You don't have to do this. But, why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"Because you are one of us."  
  
"What?  
  
"You understand us. And you save us. You are our savior."  
  
"I have turned into a human this recently. I don't what have I done."  
  
"This thing is normal, child. You see, we, our kind is called 'Pegascorn'. Our ancestor was the Pegasus and the Unicorn. We have the power to wish and grant. Yours, have just used."  
  
"Oh. So I guess you will say that I have wasted my wish, right"  
  
"No, young one. No. This wishes of yours will only be use if you really need it. And maybe, you really do need it."  
  
"Yeah. I need to protect my master."  
  
"Your master?"  
  
"Yeah. She's good."  
  
'Well, don't you have any parent?"  
  
"No. My master's father took me away from my family."  
  
"Let me have a take look on your back."  
  
"Okay" I took out my cloth. He begins to look at my back.  
  
"Will it be possible?"  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"What is your name child?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"WHAT is your name child?"  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Annie: Like it? Please review but you need to enjoy it too. If you don't like it, you still need to review, okay. It will be getting interesting because Ken had fallen in love with a horse.  
  
Ken: Hey, stop telling everyone. I thought it was our secret.  
  
Annie: Ken, you are not allowed to keep secret.  
  
Ken: Fine.  
  
Hikari: Don't worry, we will make Ken straight again.  
  
Daisuke: Read, enjoy and then make lot of lot of review, okay.  
  
Takeru: I love you all. 


	4. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Mother's love  
  
"My name is Ken." I answer. He gasped.  
  
"You are indeed her son."  
  
"You know my mama."  
  
"We know your mom. She was the best horses ever. She was kind and sincere not to mention beautiful too. Your father was the greatest horse there ever is. He was the leader of this tribe before. He was just doing just fine until he became wild. We don't know what have happen to him but we know that he wounded many of us. We suggested that your father has to leave the herd. We are so sorry, but we have too. But your mother, Rika insisted to follow him. We have warned her, but she said..."  
  
"I'm sorry everyone...I'm really sorry mom. I really need to go with him, because I already have his flesh and blood. I'm pregnant. I love him. I don't want to leave him. Please."  
  
"Everyone was shock. But we didn't stop her."  
  
"Yeah, she was one fine horse that is full of courage." said another horse.  
  
"Then what happen, wise one?"  
  
"Oh you can call me grandpapa, child"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, after a few months have passed, we were in the woods to hide ourselves from those human. There we saw your mother lying on the grass. She was in pain. Blood were everywhere. Bruises have been make all over her body. She has been beaten up badly by your father."  
  
At The Scene ( you imagine it yourself in a grassy area and you are one of those horses in the herd. And if you add some sad song like WestLife 's 'Written In The Star')  
  
Rika's Pov  
  
"Darling, are you alright?"  
  
'Mom, I think I will be giving birth. My child will be coming out."  
  
"Then we must get ready. You over there, gather some horses with you and guard the entrance to here." said Thunder Wing. He was selected to be the new leader of this herd. " It will be alright."  
  
"Mom, it's so painful"  
  
"Don't worry dear. It's like that. It will be finish soon. Push harder, dear. Push harder."  
  
" Rika, don't give up, okay? Even though, my brother is not here with you, it doesn't matter. Because I can be his replacement . I have loved you ever since we are young. I don't care that you like me or not, as long as that I'll keep loving you."  
  
"Thank you, Thunder... Wing. Uhh...AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Don't give up on you child, remember. I'll try to pull it out, okay."  
  
"No... You don't...have to...I want my child to... come out by itself. I want my child... to be as strong and brave as his... father........................ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"You are very brave Rika, to suffer because of this living creature that will be brought to Earth." said Thunder Wing.  
  
The sky was getting dark. It's starting to rain heavily. Thunder Wing flap open his wing and covered me. After an hour, finally, the cried of a calf was heard. And that's how my child was brought to Earth safely. I wanted to see our child. I want to know how he look like, did it look like me or maybe its father. I try to bent over. It's quite hard and painful to do that, but I must see it.  
  
"My child." It was a 'he'. Even though he was just a small pony but it makes me happy. I lick him to clean the blood off his body. He was still breathing but it does not open its eyes.  
  
"Come on son. Get up. Open your eyes." He was weak they said.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry to say this but, I think he can't last until tonight. He's too weak. He can't even opens his eyes."  
  
" No mom, you are wrong. He will live, I know it. After all we did, I know he won't give up. He's been in my womb for 9 months. I know he won't just give up like that." Everyone is starting to warn me.  
  
"Just leave this child alone, Rika. Just look at him. I think he's not even moving. He's too weak"  
  
"Yeah, just look at it. There's a mark on its back. He looks weird. Oh, come on. Let's just leave this place." two of my best friends begin to pull me away from my child. My child was lying near me. When I moved away, he dropped down.  
  
"Mama...Don't leave me mama...Please...I'm scare. I..don't want to be alone, mama..."said my child.  
  
"Son" he was trying to get up on his little leg. He was walking unsteadily. He was trying to walk to me.  
  
"Did you see that."  
  
"He lives."  
  
"Come here my son. Just a little more." he finally reaches me.  
  
"Mama...Don't leave me again. I... don't like... to be all alone. Mama...I love you...You are so warm. Me like it." I hold my son tighter with my wing. He snuggled me. "Mama..."  
  
"Yes, honey."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"That's okay son. Here, try sucking here. That's a good boy." my eyes were flowing with tears. He was so small, yet intelligent. 'Intelligent'?!. I'll name my son...'Ken'  
  
Day after day, time passes so quickly. Ken was getting stronger every day. He was as active as any horses. He is a great child from 'Mother Nature'. God bless him. When ever I see Ken, it'll make me feel happy again.  
  
"Mama, look what I've brought for you." Ken handed me a feather.  
  
"Ken, whose feather is this? Where do you get it?  
  
"It's from my wing, mama. It's my feather. It came out suddenly. But I want you to keep it, so that you can remember me always."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always, mama. Put it on your fur on your head, mama."  
  
"Okay, son. Okay." Ken flew up and put the feather on top of my head. It was nice of him to do that.  
  
It was about the fourth time we have to move to other places. Humans were everywhere. We have to be careful. Once the human caught us, we won't have a chance on coming back.  
  
"Ken, remember to stay close to me, okay?  
  
"Sure mama. I will." Ken started to run.  
  
"Ken, what have I told you. Stay close to me." Without second later, the human surrounded Ken.  
  
"I better run. Mama, mama. Ahh." Ken was caught.  
  
"We better run Rika!" said Thunder Wing.  
  
"My son, how about my son. I have to save him."  
  
"Rika, we have to make a run for it. The human are using bow and arrow.  
  
"Mama, mama. Help. Don't leave me."  
  
"Ken, Ken. No." I can't stay there long. Arrows were everywhere.  
  
"Where is mama? Where is mama? Is she leaving me again because I didn't obey her. No. Don't do that mama. Don't do that. Come back. Come BACK! No, please.~ I'll be a good boy from now on mama. I promise... I Promise. Please come back."  
  
I can hear my son, calling for me, calling for help. I have left my son. I fail to save him. I've fail to become a good mother. As we go away from that place, I can no longer hear his voice.  
  
"Oh, no! He's gone forever."  
  
Thunder Wing: "Come on, Rika. He's gone now. We can have another child if you want."  
  
Rika: "You don't understand. You don't understand at all. Ken was my child. I have responsible for him. Now he is gone, my life is nothing but ash now. Everything is gone...everything is gone..."  
  
Thunder Wing: "I'm sorry Rika. I don't know."  
  
I was holding on to the feather that Ken gave me that day. It was just that happy day. He was my only child. He was just a child "Mother Nature'. Why do you have to be so mean? I'll never forget him...Never. I've promised him that I'll be by his side. He hates to be lonely. What have I done? I've spoiled Ken's life.  
  
Back To Reality  
  
" We don't expect you to be alive, Ken."  
  
"Grandpapa. What'd happen to my...mama? Is she still here?  
  
"She would be here if she hasn't been thinking about you every day."  
  
"What do you mean, grandpapa?"  
  
"Your mother is...dead, due to sadness. She can't accept the fact that her son has gone.  
  
"No, mama...no. She can't be dead. All this years, I expected her to be alive, waiting for me to come back. I've waited her so long. Why didn't she?" I cried once more. It was painful when I came to know that, my mama didn't really want to leave me. She loves me and care about me until she died because of me.  
  
"I'm sorry, my child. Is there anything we can make it up for you?  
  
"No. Thanks for telling me the truth. I've to go now." I walked away.  
  
"Hey, Thunder Wing. Who is that human you are talking with just now? I don't know that you can speak human."  
  
"He's not a human. He's Ken. Rika's son... my step son. Sorry, Ken. We should have rescue you no matter how dangerous it is. I'm so sorry."  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Annie: Anyone that things this story is touching...tell me please. 


	5. The Song

Disclaimer: I don't own this character. So now, read, enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^_^ Written In The Star ^_^  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
"Ken. Wait." The wise one was calling me. I wipe away my tears and spun around. He runs towards me.  
  
"Young one, if you will like to see your mother grave, it is just behind that mountain. Go to Pegasus Land. You will see many waterfalls there. You will find your mother behind one of them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You can at least talk with her."  
  
"Talk with her?"  
  
"Just listen to your heart, child. You will hear her."  
  
"Thanks. I'll go right away."  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
What took Ken so long? Maybe, something happen to him.  
  
"Oh no. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let him go to the market. Is he lost? I hope not." Ken, please, come back." Without you, I'll be all alone.  
  
Flash Back Time  
  
"Is raining again. Huh.... What took daddy so long?  
  
"Now, now Hikari. Your daddy went hunting with his friends. Your father said they are going to get you something for your birthday tonight."  
  
"Really! Cool." Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Honey, I'm home. Where's my little pumpkin, huh?"  
  
"I'm here daddy."  
  
"Come here, and give daddy a hug."  
  
"Daddy, what have you brought for me?"  
  
"How about some dead rabbits, foxes and bear skin?" I was shock. It's horrible. This is what my dad does every time and I don't like it. It's disgusting. I hate it. I scream and cried.  
  
"It's horrible, it's horrible. Take it away."  
  
"Darling, you frightened our child. Put those things away. Don't you have something proper for our daughter beside than those? Come, Hikari. Mommy is here. Don't be scare."  
  
'Well, I have this bear rug and....."  
  
~neigh~neigh~neigh~  
  
"What is that sound daddy?"  
  
"Oh. I can't tell you."  
  
"Darling, let her see."  
  
"Okay." he gave out a long sigh  
  
"Hey there, little fellow." He was sad. Really sad. He looks gloomy. I think my father had done something bad to him. "Daddy, can I keep him as a pet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, daddy. I wanted a friend so badly."  
  
"Alright, alright, pumpkin. You can have it."  
  
"Really! Thanks daddy."  
  
I begin to raise Ken like as if I'm his parent. I try to feed him, play with him. But he didn't look happy. One day, I tie his neck with a rope. I pull him and force him to make a few run. Suddenly, he begins to run faster than I am. After that day, he started to communicate with me, but I don't understand his language.  
  
"Let me see. What sure I name you?" He tries to speak. This is silly. I think he wanted to name himself. He struggle on his horse language and said something like this...  
  
"neigh......Kkkkkk........eeeeeeeee...........nnnnnnnnn. neigh, neigh, neigh."  
  
"Did you said, Keneigh?" he shake his head right and left to show a sign of disagree. "Ah! I know what you are trying to say. Ken, right. That's a good name. Funny, how do you know?" he gaze at me with those purple coloured eyes. I looked back at him. He snuggle me. "What's wrong little fellow? Are you sad? I'm sorry, did I do something bad at you?" he didn't answer me. Is has to be something to do with his name.  
  
A few days have pass, our relationship is getting better every day. I convinced my father not to hunt anymore and he did. From a hunter he became a farmer. Ken and I help him by collecting crops. I'll pluck the crop and Ken will do the carrying. I told my father that we can send the crops to the market but he doesn't allow us to do so. He said that the villager will kill Ken if they saw him. Poor thing, he don't get to see the outside world.  
  
"Come Ken, let's us go and pluck some fruit from that place." When we reach there, I wanted to give up hope. The tree is too high. How can we get the fruit from here? Wait, Ken got wing. He can fly up and get it. I told him to fly up. He try, but he didn't succeed. He can only make it half way. He's too small to fly so high. Then he try to knock the tree. Fruits begin to drop down. Some of the fruit is going to hit us but then cover me with his wing. The fruits hit him. One funny thing was that, some of the fruit poke into Ken's horn. I laugh and laugh at him and there's how he got the nick-name 'Silly Pony'.  
  
Those were the happy day. When Ken was here, I get to explore new places like the waterfall. We named it 'The Watering Hole'. That place was nice and refreshing. He was a friend that I will never forget. Without him, I might not be here.  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I was near to that place. Butterflies were everywhere. They flew away as I approach them. I can feel my mama. I'm getting nearer. But then, my head ache.  
  
"Where are you, mama? I need to know."  
  
"Come here my son. Follow the path of the star and it will take you to me."  
  
"Mama, is that you? "  
  
"Come.come." The voice drifted away by the wind. When I was busy looking up at the sky. I didn't know where I am now. I reach the waterfalls. I went in to one of the waterfall. I saw something shining inside of the waterfall. It was a Pegascorn's horn. Could it be my mama's? I sniffed the thing.  
  
"It's.It's." It was the leftover of my mama. The horn was shining brightly. I touch it with both of my hand. As soon as I touch it, the horn shine trough the sky. A figure of a large horse was slowly forming in front of my eyes.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Mama, is that you."  
  
"Poor thing. Is it painful?" She was talking about the blister that was all over my body.  
  
"I'm fine mama. Don't worry. ~sob~"  
  
"I'm here now my son. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I miss you very much, mama."  
  
"Me too." I try to hug my mama but.I can't seem to touch her. I went through her.  
  
"Mama." I cried once more.  
  
"Son, I'm very proud of what you have done. You survive."  
  
"I'm sorry mama. One of the Pegascorn told me everything. I was the one that cost the death of you. I'm sorry, if I just didn't run away.you will be."  
  
"Hush, my son. I'm happy that you are here right now. That was the past, like you said. If time can turn back, there won't be anyone doing something wrong."  
  
"I guess mama is right." I wiped away my tears.  
  
"Is been 16 years now. Even though you look like a human now, deep in your heart you are still one of us."  
  
"You want to know something mama."  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"I'm very happy being a human." My mama chuckle when she heard what I said.  
  
"When you were young, you look exactly like you father."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes. Be wise my son. You must be responsible for what you have done. Don't follow your father's foot step. Take care of Hikari."  
  
"I heard about papa."  
  
"Don't think about it anymore, okay?"  
  
"Okay." My mama's figure was disappearing. I pick the horn up and bring it back home.  
  
As I was walking home I heard someone calling out to me. "KEN! Are you there?" It was Hikari. I better go answer her.  
  
"I'm over here."  
  
"Where have you been? I've looking all over for you. Don't do that again." She hugged me.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know you were caring for me that much."  
  
"Hey, I'm your friend. Beside you said that you want me to be your mama. Isn't that right, Ken?  
  
"Thanks, Hikari. Now I remember a song my mama sang. It's sweet."  
  
"Can you sing it for me?" After she finish talking. I nodded my head. I started to sing.  
  
"Stay with me  
  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment."  
  
"Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I."  
  
"It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you."  
  
"Cause when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars."  
  
" Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly."  
  
"I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you."  
  
"That was so sweet, Ken."  
  
"Yeah. I told you that was nice, right?"  
  
"Want to go to the Watering Hole. I have laundry to wash. You can play there, if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I helped Hikari to carry the laundry basket. When we reach there, Hikari begin to wash and I begin to play, running around.  
  
"Ken, don't run around. I'm all wet."  
  
"I can't help it Hikari. It makes feel like.running side by side with my mama across the lake."  
  
"Oh, then.go ahead if you like it."  
  
"Hikari, take this!"  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
  
"KEN! I'm all wet. Now take this. How's that?"  
  
"I feel okay. I'm already wet."  
  
"Then I have to tackle you."  
  
"If you want to that, you have to catch me first." I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"Fine. I'll just stay and wash my laundry. If you still stuck out your tongue, I'll cut it."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"You naughty thing. Okay I'll do it now."  
  
"There's the spirit Hikari. Run with me." As I was running, I saw her. The horse that I love.  
  
"I caught you, Ken. Now, where's your tongue? Ken, what are you looking at? Hey, that horse looked like you. Your friend?"  
  
"No. I think I have just fall in love with her."  
  
"WHAT! Her?"  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: How's that? In the next chapter, what will Hikari do? What will Ken do? He's a human now with an attitude of a horse.  
  
Ken: So review and guest what will I do?  
  
Pandora: I'll only put up the fiction if I had at least 4 reviews. 


End file.
